Crybaby
by shugocharaluver
Summary: Sousuke x Rin Drabble. I cannot think of a summary for this, sorry... -.-"


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's my first Free! ****fanfiction. With the pairing of Sousuke x Rin~~~ **

** Well, this idea came to me on a whim after seeing Rin cry... -.-"**

** But meh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this really random fanfic ^^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! If I did, there would be... well, you don't wanna know... XD**

* * *

><p>"Rin, you're really a big crybaby, aren't you?"<p>

The silence after Sousuke said this lasted for at least a good minute, as Rin tried to process what he had just said.

"Huh?! Where the heck did that come from?" Rin asked, his full attention now on their Skype video chat.

"Nah, I just suddenly remembered it. You know, like when you cried at Nanase and Tachibana's farewell party."

"I wasn't crying!" Rin argued back, face flushing in embarrassment.

"Right. And the snot on your face was glue," Sousuke deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, as if challenging Rin to make a comeback at him.

"Well, it… it was the pizza! We were eating onion pizza, remember? And the smell got into my nose-"

"There was no onion in that pizza Rin," Sousuke said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Rin continued, staying on defense mode.

"Ryuugazaki is allergic to onions, remember?"

…

…

"Anyway, I wasn't crying!" Rin denied, crossing his arms and turning away from the screen, pouting.

"…Right. Then how about when I told you I was going to London to visit some relatives? You practically cried a river then."

"…Well…" RIn started off mumbling, the sound too soft to travel clearly through the microphone.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Sousuke said, moving closer to the camera as if that would make the sound easier to hear through the screen.

"I said, who wouldn't cry if their boyfriend was leaving them for a whole month…"

At that, Rin turned his back towards the screen, preventing Sousuke from seeing the bright red blush colouring his cheeks. He was also starting to tear up again as the memory Sousuke leaving resurfaced. Even though they were Skype chatting now, and he could hear Sousuke's voice, he missed the warmth that Sousuke provided, and the gentle but lust-filled kisses that he would plant upon Rin's body.

Holding back his tears, he forced a smile out of his face and turned back to the screen, only to come face-to-face with the chatbox, saying that the call has ended, and a goodnight message from Sousuke.

Well, it wasn't like he was expecting some miracle to happen anyway…right?

* * *

><p>Now, remember what Rin had said the night before about not expecting a miracle? Yeah well, he got one.<p>

It seemed like an average morning alone, with Rin waking up and preparing himself some toast. However, a sudden crash from his bedroom had caused him to panic, wondering if a burglar had broken in. Grabbing a frying pan, he made his way over to his room, careful not to make a sound. And as the footsteps came closer…

**BANG!**

He whacked the frying pan right into the person's face, causing him to curse and flinch back due to the impact.

"What the hell Rin?!"

"Wha-Sousuke?!" Rin's face now showed concern, moving closer to check his boyfriend's face for injuries.

"And I thought you would be glad to see me here…" commented Sousuke as the initial pain faded away to a light numbness.

"I-I am! But weren't you supposed to be in London for three more weeks?"

"Yeah, but they're gonna be coming over to my family's place for a visit soon anyway. And… I really missed you, Rin," Sousuke said, hands gently cupping Rin's face, leaning in for a kiss.

"Sousuke…" Rin said, closing up the rest of the distance between them, their lips connecting. Their kiss was wild and urgent, with all the desire and need they had held back for the past week apart.

However, the need for oxygen soon arrived, and they broke their kiss, panting heavily.

"Sousuke…"

"Oi, here I am surprising you with an early return, and you start crying again?" joked Sousuke, as he used his thumb to wipe off the tears on Rin's face, before leaning in to kiss him again.

_"You really are a such a crybaby."_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Please comment and review ppl! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
